Sweets redone
by Shadowsgirl09
Summary: Gemshipping. this is a story i did a while back that I edited finally...I own nothing


"What the hell?" Akefia said as he pulled out a small envelope that was tucked into his library book. He then saw written in nice handwriting:

To my sweet love

He then thought it was just from another one of his friends pulling a sick joke. He opened the envelope to see a letter there with a small candy Sweetheart taped onto it. Akefia then simply took the piece of candy off and tossed it in his mouth. As he chewed the small candy he opened the letter and read the same neat hand writing from before:

Hello my sweet love

I hoped you like the candy!

I know for sure that it's as sweet as you are

I wish I could give you more

But it's hard to tape a box of Sweethearts to a letter and put it in an envelope

I don't understand it, though

You are really sweet but you are friends with people like Bakura

Those type of people are sour

I should know

But you are also with sluts like Mai

Those types of people are like rotting lollipops

But you look like the sweetest out of them all!

I hope one day I can pull the guts up to come up to you and flat out tell you

"I love you"

But if you want to talk to someone

Just come to me

Love,

Ryou Bakura

Sweet? That was the first time anyone described him as Sweet. Hot maybe, but never Sweet. And wasn't Ryou Bakura that one boy in his gym class…and his History class…and his math class…and all of his other classes…? He was.

But Akefia had heard one too many rumors about Ryou Bakura. Stuff about the boy being stalkerish. Stuff about the boy being weird. Stuff about the boy being gay. Stuff like that.

Akefia just decided to put the envelope into his drawer once he got home from school. He then quickly did a search around him to see if Ryou was anywhere and he could try to figure out when the envelope had been put into his book. But he was nowhere to be found. So Akefia just shrugged it off and began to try and finish his homework. If only he knew that the boy he was looking for secretly watching him from the romance section behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm home!" Akefia said as he came into his house. "About damn time! You weirdo where were you?" his roommate, Bakura, yelled. "Library; trying to do my homework…" Akefia said as he dropped his bag on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a coke. "Weirdo…But hey, this weekend, we are going to have Marik and his brother Malik come over since their parents are fighting and those two either always get involved and make it worse or try to stay out of it as much as possible. So I'm letting them stay in the quest bedroom all weekend. Alright?" Bakura explained. "Yeah sure, whatever…" Akefia said before he took a huge sip of coke. Akefia then headed for his room to put away his stuff for the weekend.

As he put away his books and such he came across the letter from Ryou. He read through it one more time and placed it in his drawer. This was literally the first time he was called 'Sweet' by someone who wasn't his mother. And mothers don't count at all. He then closed the drawer and decided to put away all the other stuff. He should've seen a white haired boy watching him from outside his window but he never did since he was obviously busy with other things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So who exactly is the person you want me to give this to?"

"Akefia Touzoku. But worry about who I am. It says who I am in the letter and he will know it's from me already by that piece of candy on the letter! Just please don't read it!"

"Fine. But what am I getting out of all of this?"

"Do you accept candy?"

"Oh! What kind do you have?"

"I have Sweethearts and lollipops and Twizzlers with me."

"I want some Twizzlers!"

"Ok. Then we have a deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"BLOODY HELL, I'M COMING!" Bakura yelled at the door. He then slammed it opened to see two tan boys there. Both having sandy blonde hair and purple eyes. "Oh hi Malik and Marik," Bakura said as he saw the two there. He was about to yell at Malik since he saw the boy nearly touching the door bell button again but decided not to. He then let the two men in and closed the door behind them.

"Malik, why the fuck do you have that many Twizzlers?" Bakura asked as he noticed that Malik was holding a handful of Twizzlers in his hand. "Someone gave them to me as long as I gave Akefia some letter thingy!" Malik said hyperly. He then pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and showed Bakura. "I see…well the weirdo is in his room," Bakura said as he pointed to a closed door that was in the hallway. "Ok! I'll be back in a minute!" Malik said before running down the hallway and stopping in front of the door.

Akefia lied on his bed listening to Creature Feature on his iPod until someone knocked loudly on his door. "grrr…Come in!" Akefia growled as he paused the loud music. The door slowly opened to see Marik's little brother there. Akefia had never spoken to the kid but knew his name was…Malik? Whatever, he was stuck with them all weekend.

"Uh…someone had told me to give this to you…they didn't say who…" Malik said as he handed Akeifa an envelope with the words written in neat hand writing:

To my sweet Love

Ryou Bakura? Why was he telling Malik to give him another letter? Better yet, why was he writing another letter to him. Most people that gave him letters just wrote one and wrote another (if he just ignored them) a week later. Never two in one day. "Uh…Thanks…" Akefia said before taking the envelope. Malik then hopped out of the room and bit into another Twizzler.

Akefia then opened the letter to see another Sweetheart candy taped onto it. He just shrugged his shoulders, thinking it was like Ryou's signature or something of the sort, and popped the candy into his mouth. He then opened the letter and saw written in neat handwriting:

Hello again,

I know it's weird that I am sending you another letter

But I just wanted to

I know you don't know much about me other than the rumors you've heard

So I just wanted to invite you to have Lunch with me tomorrow!

That way we get to know each other

I'll know you aren't interested in me if you don't show up

That's fine

But if you show up

I'll be very happy

And I'll bet you will be too

Just meet me at the McDonalds near the school at 12:00 tomorrow

I'll pay for you since this is really last minute

See you tomorrow

Love,

Ryou Bakura

Akefia sighed as he got up and placed the envelope away in the drawer next to the first one Ryou sent to him.

"Should I even go? What if the kid was a weirdo? What if…what if the rumors are true? Probably not. But still. What would happen if I didn't show? He did say that he would know that I wasn't interested in him if I didn't. But still. And that if I don't show…I think something bad will happen. Screw it. I'll go. It is better than sitting in a house all weekend with two assholes and a hyper brat," Akefia sighed and decided to get some food since it was nearly 5:00 already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So what was that thing you gave Akefia?" Bakura asked as he looked around for something that was edible and easy to cook. "Hmm? Oh, that letter? It was from some guy. I don't know who he was, but he looked a lot like you! Only…a little creepier. But he said that I can't read it. But to keep me away from reading it he gave me all these Twizzlers!" Malik explained and then waved his now 5 Twizzlers that were in his hand around a little. "I see…so I'm guessing Akefia has a secret admirer!" Marik laughed. Bakura then started laughing, which was joined by Malik, who made it louder, the other two laughing louder and harder now, and continued like this for a good two minutes before Akefia came out and stared at them with an odd look.

"Why are you guys laughing so damn hard?" Akefia asked. After a moment of calming down Marik then said, "We heard that you have a little secret admirer!"

"Secret Admirer? Oh. No. It's not a secret. I know who it is," Akefia said before heading into the kitchen and pulled out some ramen noodles and did all the stuff needed and put it in the microwave.

"Oh really? Then who is it?" Bakura asked.

"Ryou Bakura, but don't make fun of him," Akefia said.

"Aaaww~! Are you defending him~?" Marik teased.

"No, he just gives me good candy and if you teased him then he might be too embarrassed to give me more candy!" Akefia laughed.

"Whatever!" Bakura and Marik laughed.

The next day…

"I'm going out ok? I'll be back later!" Akefia called to the three that was in the front room before leaving.

"Alright! Have fun on your date!" Bakura called out to Akefia.

"Shut up, it's not a date! It's my way of getting away from you assholes!" Akefia laughed. He then closed the door behind him and began walking to the McDonalds. He then pulled out his iPod and began to listen to some of his songs on his iPod.

When he saw the McDonalds come into view he then turned off his iPod. He then saw sitting in next to one of the windows, was Ryou. He then sighed and checked the time; 12:10.

"Shit, I'm late…" he muttered. He went into the fast food restaurant. He then saw Ryou wave to him and he slowly walked over to the white haired kid. "Uh hey…" Akefia said awkwardly.

"Hi Akefia! I was wondering when you'd show up!" Ryou laughed jokingly.

"heh…uh sorry about that…my stupid roommate made me walk…" Akefia lied partly.

"Oh that sucks…Well come on! Let's get some food!" Ryou smiled, standing up and walking up to the McDonalds line.

"Uh…sure…" Akefia said. The two white haired boys then ordered some food, both somehow ending up with Mcflurries instead of a normal lunch.

There was a short awkward silence between the two for a moment until Ryou finally said, "So what got you to come?"

"Hmm? Oh…well I didn't want you to wait forever all alone so…" Akefia said somewhat honestly. Also because he didn't want to stay home, but he could never say that. That would make him look like an ass.

"Oh ok! But it's fine if you didn't show. Besides, I already know that you just didn't want to be stuck at home with Bakura, Marik and Malik!" Ryou smiled.

How did he know that? Now that he thought about it…How did he know to give that second letter to Malik if he never talked to Malik in the first place? Malik was, after all, one grade lower than him. This is way too weird…

Akefia really didn't know how to respond to what Ryou had said. Should he lie and make Ryou happy or be honest and escape another web of lies that would make Akefia look like he really wanted to be with Ryou.

But before he could completely decide his cell phone went off. "uh…one sec…" Akefia said before flipping his phone open and saw that Bakura had texted him.

"Sure thing!" Ryou smiled.

_Hey weirdo where you at? Because I think we drove by a McDonalds and saw you. Lol Marik just spilled his drink all over the place and it got in his hair a little and it looks like shit! XD Call me when you are done with your stupid date__-Bakura__  
_  
Akefia then texted back quickly:

_It's not a date. And yeah, I'm at McDonalds with Ryou as friends. So quit laughing your ass off at me and concentrate on getting me a pic of how stupid Marik looks.__-Akefia__  
_  
He then put the phone back in his pocket and said a quick "sorry".

"Oh, it's fine!" Ryou smiled.

The rest of the date—I mean—day went out pretty fine and the two had a great time. But soon they left each other.

On the way home Akefia pulled out his phone and called Bakura.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri—

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hey, it's me; you wanted me to call you?" Akefia said.

"Oh yeah! About time!" Bakura laughed. "

"Sorry, Sorry…" Akefia sighed.

Akefia then heard Bakura laugh on the other end. "Well whatever! Just do me a favor and get as many horror movies as you can rent!" Bakura said.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Akefia laughed.

"Yeah Yeah whatever!" Bakura laughed.

Akefia then said 'goodbye' and hung up.

The next day he woke drowsily to the sound of loud shouting. Stupid fools that he lived with. Don't they know what time it is? He looked around his room and ended up staring at an envelope that was placed on his bed side table. He picked it up and saw written in neat handwriting:

To my sweet love

Akefia knew who it was from; he did love candy, so he threw the candy in his mouth. He then opened the letter and read carefully;

_Good Morning__I hope I didn't startle you__But I thought you might want some candy__And another letter from me__But I wanted to tell you that__I love you__Ryou Bakura__  
_  
Before Akefia could clearly realize what the boy said he heard his brother and Malik scream. He then jumped out of bed and ran to out of his room to see what was going on.

He saw Malik and Bakura standing at the front door staring and screaming at something that was on the ground.

"What's going on?" Akefia asked as he walked down the hallway slowly.

The two turned their heads and stared at him in fear. Akefia then saw Marik come out of the front room to see what was going on as well. The two boys at the door then picked up a box and closed it and walked carefully up to Akefia. Bakura then handed his roommate the bloody box and stepped away a little.

"What is it?" Marik asked as he came up next to Akefia to see what was inside. Akefia then read on the box,

_To my sweet love, Akefia__From Ryou Bakura__I hope you like it~!_

Akefia then opened it to see a dead cat head there. Akefia stared in shock and Malik then screamed and Akefia then dropped the box.

"What the f-fuck is th-this?" Malik asked in shock and fear.

He then saw a note in the box and picked it up and read,

_"A kitten head every single day for you, a cat lover!" _

Akefia then dropped the note back in the box and carefully picked the box back up.

He then left the house in his PJ pants and put the bloody box in the trash.

Akefia closed the door behind him and stared at the three pair of eyes that stared back at him.

"We won't ever talk about that again…understand?" Akefia said before walking into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Hey…Do you think Akefia is ok?" Bakura asked Marik as he watched his roommate make breakfast in complete silence.

"What do you think? He was just given for a present a dead cat head. Of course not!" Marik said to Bakura.

"It's really messed up that someone would do that…" Malik mumbled.

"Yeah…but I just feel bad for the poor unfortunate cat Ryou got a hold of," Bakura said. The three stared at each other, then at Akefia.

"I just hope Ryou doesn't fuck him up in the head too much…" Marik sighed.

"Yeah…because that's my job!" Bakura joked. Marik and Malik both slapped him in the back of the head at the same time.

"What? It was just a joke!" Bakura said at the two.

Later that day…

Akefia lied on his bed. He was listening to his favorite as usual. He tried to think of what was going on. But it didn't make sense. How is someone so happy and cute being so creepy and scary? When they hung out at McDonalds, Ryou was happy, he was normal looking. But now…now he was cutting of cat's heads _for him_. Are the rumors true? He hoped not. But…he wouldn't hurt Akefia if he keeps saying that he loves him. Then again he is killing poor innocent cats just for him… Oh god… What's next?

Slowly Akefia drifted off into his sleep but was awoken when he heard a rather large scream of pain. He then checked the time and saw it was nearly 9:30 pm. What the hell? Are Bakura and Marik-He then saw another envelope on his bed. This time it was pink.

To My Sweet Love

Akefia was a little nervous about this. He then tried to think about how it even ended up there. He looked at his window and saw that it was closed. This is like one of those horror movies. He then opened it and saw another candy. He threw it in his mouth but…this one tasted weird…it was like it was purposefully too sweet… But he shrugged it off and read in sloppy and rushed hand writing:

Hello Akefia

I want you to know that I have a plan

A plan to keep us together forever

I know you love me

And you know that I love you

But I have to say…

I wasn't too pleased

When I saw you throw away my gift to you

I admit I love the Pajamas you wore

But that's not my point

My point of this letter was

To buy a little time

To tell you

I love sweets

And you Akefia,

Are the sweetest thing I've ever seen

I love you

Ryou Bakura

Akefia then felt a little dizzy. He then saw everything around him turn black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akefia then woke up strapped to a table. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted. He then looked around, panicking and saw that he was in his house still. But blood was everywhere. But the only person he saw there was a blood covered kid messing with something. Ryou. "Ryou! What the hell is going on?" Akefia yelled at him. Ryou then turned his head with a big creepy smile on his face.

"Oh, you woke up~!" Ryou said while standing up and walking towards the man strapped on the table.

"Get me out of this!" Akefia yelled trying to pull at the straps that held him down. It was no use, he was stuck.

Ryou then sighed and knelt down and kissed him softly. He responded with a harsh bite.

"You little shit! Get me out of this!" Akefia shouted.

"Akefia…can't you see that I love you?" Ryou said to the man that was strapped down to the table in front of him.

"What do you plan on doing to me…?" Akefia asked in fear.

"I plan to make it so we can be together forever!" Ryou smiled sweetly as he held a knife up. Ryou then smiled insanely and cut each of Akefia's fingers off. He giggled as Akefia screamed in total pain.

"I love you…" Ryou smiled before placing one of Akefia's fingers in his mouth. Akefia then knew exactly what Ryou meant by, 'Together Forever' and screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him and save him. Unfortunately, Ryou already dealt with anyone that could interfere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ryou sat on the table that was covered in blood. He swung his legs back and forth as he rubbed his stomach affectionately. He then bent over as much as he could towards his stomach and whispered, "Stay inside of me…my sweet love…" He then laid down on the table and smiled as his stomach was filled with the one thing he loved the most:

Sweets


End file.
